


只拐不卖（9）片断

by mugenlibrary



Category: Master of Skill
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenlibrary/pseuds/mugenlibrary





	只拐不卖（9）片断

说不准，那就不说了。

叶修勾着他的腰往自己身上带，张新杰跪到沙发上，膝盖分在叶修大腿的两侧，俯下身跟他接吻。他们都有些急迫，嘴唇和舌尖被吮得生疼，眼镜也忘了摘，镜框冰冰凉地硌在叶修的鼻梁上，等到分开的时候已经压出来一条红印子。叶修伸手去摸了摸，另一只手就去扯他外套的拉链。外套滑到了地毯上，里面是件衬衫，这搭配有点诡异，但开襟的着实要比套头衫方便许多，叶修都没来得及细想他是不是故意这么穿的，手就比思考更快地把扣子从上到下一解到底。再里面就没什么阻挡，隔着衬衫薄薄的布料都能看到挺立的乳尖。

“你知不知道姑娘们私底下都说你是禁欲系的。”叶修凑过去咬他耳垂，顺着脖颈和锁骨一路到胸口，把硬硬的一小粒噙在嘴唇之间拿舌尖拨弄。张新杰揪紧了他肩膀上的衣服，手指有点发颤，却咬着下唇不出声。叶修把手绕到他背后，伸进裤腰里沿着臀缝往下滑，指尖刚在后面的穴口按了按，立刻换来一阵紧缩，“谁想到你这么……”

他满心想说个刺激点的荤词儿，张新杰搂着他的脖子又把他的嘴堵上了。他这一俯身，腰自然而然地向后一挺，倒像是自个儿在往叶修的手指上凑。叶修含着他的舌尖模模糊糊地笑他说看你急的，但到底还是舍不得就这么硬往里进，腾出手来摸润滑剂的空当，自己的腰带和裤链却都接连失守，被张新杰单手麻利地都解开了。他的手是凉的，摸进来好像能缓解腿间滚烫充血的感觉，其实不过是个错觉，才磨蹭了几下叶修就硬得恨不得赶快把他往自己大腿根上按，开口再说垃圾话的余裕都没有。

这么匆匆忙忙地，准备没做得十分充分，张新杰撑着他的肩膀自己沉着腰往下坐的时候不住地深呼吸，整个背都绷得紧紧的向后仰，眼见得就是疼得厉害，但还是一声不吭地往下吞。压到底的时候看起来就已经没什么力气了，整个人都软在叶修身上。叶修喘了口气试着往上顶，动作不敢太大，这个体位进得特别深，稍微往外抽一点都会被又热又紧的内壁咬住不放，再顶进去，耳边的声音就带上了点哭腔。

这次折腾得有点久，紧挨着的小腹之间湿得一塌糊涂，贴着磨蹭都滑腻腻地不着力。张新杰的眼角泛着水光，眼神像是在恳求他什么，叶修亲着他的嘴角，哑着声音哄他说你自己来，我看着你。他就真自己把手探下去，皱着眉咬紧下唇，表情看起来又羞耻又舒服，没几下就全身颤抖地射出来。叶修光看着他那表情就有点不太好，再被高潮中痉挛的内壁一绞，想先退出来都没来得及。

嗯，说好的不宜约炮呢？他脑袋空空地忽然想起这茬来。张新杰还伏在他肩上有点脱力的样子，抱着他的脖子不松手。叶修捞着他的下巴亲过去，得到个迷糊的回应，舌尖老老实实地任他尝着，隐约还泛出点甜味来。

就是，这哪儿能算约炮。他忽然反应过来，而且打从头就没打算当约炮啊？


End file.
